


Christmas Lights - Daft Romance Under The Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Adorable, And Happy New Year, Christmas, Christmas AU, Christmas Night -Coldplay, Cute, Daft Christmas, Drabble, Fantasy, Fluff, Gay Love, Happy Holliday Everyone, Holliday, Joyeux Noel, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Paix - Amour -Prospérité, SWEET READ IT, Santa Claus - Freeform, Short Story, Sweet, To read between the 24 and the 25 december at night, cuteness, daft slash, dorks at christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistletoe . Paris. December. Daft Punk . Someone special = adorable short story about a christmas romance<br/>Corrector : Book of The What</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights - Daft Romance Under The Mistletoe

**T** he snowflakes were falling, they were so big, so beautiful. It’s so rare in Paris that we see that it much snow. I watched the dark street, white and quiet from the window. My heart of frost weighed so heavy in my chest. Turning around quickly, I could see the illuminated Christmas tree, the gifts underneath, wrapped in beautiful packaging and glossy papers, with varied and vivid colors that reflected the dancing firelight. My parents were watching my younger brother play with his electric train. But I didn’t have what I wanted for Christmas. No. I did not get what I wanted. The snowflakes were falling into the winter night. The most wonderful time of the year. But why do I was feeling so lonely ? But why ... I was feeling so sad. And then... Then I remembered why . Then I the reason came to my mind. 

My eyes clouded with tears. They fell slowly, softly and quietly, like the snowflakes behind the window where a garden of frost had grown and burst into million silver fractals on the glass.

He told me he would be back for Christmas. He would give me his gift.  He would return. But he hadn’t. I felt a hand on my shoulder. My mother.

"Thomas, go to bed. You don’t want to sleep too late."

"OK. Joyeux Noël! I can’t wait for us to unwrap our gifts. "

She kissed me on the forehead and turned off the lights, leaving the hearth fire and the glowing Christmas tree as the only sources of light. The rest of the room was plunged into a shadowy dark. I don’t know why I stayed so melancholic, dreamily watching the snowflakes falling. As if watching the snow fall would bring back Guy-Manuel.

Christmas night. I can’t believe he is gone.

At least I have those tiny Christmas lights, those tiny red and blue chandeliers. Still glowing, as my light, my real light, left me, taking the train away as he promised he would spend Christmas with me. I was so dumb.

I was waiting for the snow to fall, but now, it doesn’t really feel as Christmas at all…

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

 **M** y breath was pounding like my heart. I had to see him before midnight or it would be too late. I could hear a loud bell ringing. Soon it would be midnight -No, Thomas, hang on, I’m coming- The snow made me slipped. I screamed, but dragged myself onto my feet again. I had to see him. Running and running to meet him.

Please. Please, those lights, those street lights, they had to keep shining. So he could see me. I was racing down the street. I had to tell him -Yes, tonight I will tell him. I don’t want to lose him. Never again-.

I thought we were only friends, but that was before I realized the true depth of how much I missed him. So, I took a plane back from Paris…

-Fuck. I’m going to be too late. It was midnight. Please Thomas, be awake-

I was praying for him to be awake.

I was praying for him to be there.

I didn’t want to break it. His heart. On Christmas.

Fuck, it wasn’t a movie. But hell… I wanted so much to believe in happy endings at that moment.

Because I made a promise. And I never break my promises.

-First house. Second house. Third house. One house left, and I will be outside his apartment-

There. There I was. Thank god, I was here. Bending, I rested my elbow on my thighs, catching my breath. Then I looked up. I let out a breath and I looked at the window and smiled. Then I screamed out:

"THOMAAAAAAAAS! "

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄

 **I** was about to give up on Christmas. What was Christmas? A commercial thing. Nothing. Christmas was nothing without him, anyway. Nothing for me at that moment. Nothing for me because I was sad. Because Christmas isn’t Christmas when you are sad. But then… But then I heard a muffled sound. A muffled scream from the street. Startled, I looked down, my eyes widening to the sound. My heart stopped. And I gasped, my hand flying up to meet my mouth. It was impossible. I don’t believe in fairy tales. Perfect romance doesn’t exist. And perfect charming princes don’t either.

But I forgot one thing: the magic of Christmas exists. And always will. No matter what. Or where.

I saw him. I saw him looking at me. I saw him waiting. It was him.

I closed my eyes and ran to the door. I only grabbed my coat and my scarf, I didn’t tie it , I didn’t zipped my coat. I was too hazy. I was too excited. Guy-Manuel. Guy-Manuel. I slammed the door. I took the stairs. One step. Two. Three. Four. Five. First floor. Silence. I was paralysed but the door was there, the door of the building. Should I open it? I gasped, crying ‘YES!’

I ran and opened the door. I looked left. I looked right. There he was. In front of me.

His eyes were on me. His pained face was waiting for a sign. I cried and ran to him, hugging him tight. Frozen in shock, he didn’t know how to react before he wrapped his arms around me.

I nuzzled my face on his chest, as his embrace brought me closer. I looked down, blushing.

"You came."

"Yes."He said, in a hoarse tone  "Merry Christmas…" he gave me a box.

I opened it and smiled.

"Is that a pyramid necklace? "

He smiled.

"Yes. I have the gold one…"

I cried, touched.

"You came back, it’s so unrealistic….Wow. Hey…what’s that."

I noticed there was a small plant still in the box. It had three tiny green leaves and two small white berries. It was so beautiful but more important, it was so real…

"Mistletoe? "

He blushed.

"Yes… I found it in Portugal. Just in time for…Well, Christmas…I thought that you would like it. You can kiss your girlfriend with that."

I sniffed and looked away, I whispered,

"Too late. She broke up with me yesterday. But…."

I looked down at him.

"It wasn’t really her that I was planning on kissing. "

His hands grabbed mine as I took the plant.

Suddenly I heard a Christmas bell … It wasn’t Christmas bell it was more like …sleigh bells. We looked up to where the sound was coming from.

"What is that? " said Guy-Manuel frowning in confusion.

"I don’t know. ’’

Suddenly we heard a laugh and a big shooting star. We jumped and I laughed.

"HEY DID YOU SEE THAT? "

He snorted.

"Yeah and I heard someone laughing, it sounded like Santa…"

"GUY-MANUEL ,  LOOK UP ! "

He gasped. The mistletoe was flying. Above our heads. He went pale.

"I can’t believe it. I can’t believe it.’’

I was paralysed.

"Maybe it’s just a dream. Or maybe it’s real. Maybe it’s magic.’’

He laughed and said, tilting his face towards mine.

"We are under the mistletoe now…’’

I smiled, a pink blush appearing on my cheeks. I cupped his face.

"Yes …Yes we are…’’

Our lips pressed and when they did, I suddenly felt the mistletoe in my hand. Strange…

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄ **  
**

 **H** e wrapped his hands against my neck and groaned, his mouth opening and our tongues finally touching each other. Oh gosh. I was waiting for this for so long. We kept kissing as the snow was falling. I thought it was rare in Paris to see snow. I guess it must be a special night. But anyway, aren’t all Christmas nights special when you spend them with someone you love? I broke away and looked at Thomas giggling before kissing him deeply again, sighing as his tongue swirled against mine, before we parted again, our steamy breath disappearing into steam as he asked:

"Guy-Manuel… Do you love me? "

I laughed.

"No.’’

His eyes widened and he went all pale. I chuckled.

"Well you don’t understand sarcasm, do you- of course I love you. ‘’

 He sighed.

"Good.”

He hugged me and I saw he was shaking; poor thing, he only had his pyjamas and his coat unzipped. I smiled and asked

"Hey…Do you think that if I sleep here…your parents would be angry?”

He blushed.

"I don’t think so, they know you… So yeah… But… Are you sleeping…”

"In your room?”

He looked down, coyly.

"Yeaaaaaaah…”

I lifted his chin and nervously whispered:

"O-Only if you cuddle me… Because… Because I missed your arms.”

I looked away, my hair falling to hide my flustered face.

"It’s stupid…”

He placed his hands on my shoulder.

"No… No it isn’t.”

I quietly gasped and looked up. He was smiling and I felt my heart melt… I nodded and I took his hand, as we walked inside. I turned, to look at the street. I looked around and I figured out the mistletoe had disappeared and instead, there was a heart of snowflakes in my hands that quickly melted. I gulped, not believing my eyes. What the…

"Guy-Manuel… are you coming?”

I jolted and then smiled at Thomas.

"Yes, I’m coming.”

And I went in, taking the hand that I would keep warm all through the night.

 

* * *

⁂❆❆❆✯❆✺❈✺❋☃❋☃❋☃❋ ✺❈✺❆✯❆❆❆⁂⁂⁂❆❆❆✯❆✺❈✺❋☃❋☃❋☃❋ ✺❈✺❆✯❆❆❆⁂⁂⁂❆❆❆✯❆✺❈✺❋☃❋☃❋☃❋ ✺❈✺❆✯❆❆❆⁂⁂⁂❆❆❆✯❆✺❈✺❋☃❋☃❋☃❋ ✺❈✺❆✯❆❆❆⁂⁂⁂❆❆❆✯❆✺❈✺❋☃❋☃❋☃❋ ✺❈✺❆✯❆❆❆⁂⁂⁂❆❆❆✯❆✺❈✺❋☃❋☃❋☃❋ ✺❈✺❆✯❆❆❆⁂⁂⁂❆❆❆✯❆✺❈✺❋☃❋☃❋☃❋

_**M** erry **C** hristmas , **S** weet   **D** aft **P** unk **F** andom_

_**M** ay **A** ll **Y** our   **De** arest  **W** ishes **C** ome **T** rue _

_**A** nd **M** ay **A** ll **Y** our **D** ream **T** urns **S** ilver **A** nd **G** old **F** or **T** he **N** ew   **Y** ear **T** o **C** ome _

_**A**   **L** ot **O** f **H** appiness , **D** igital **L** ove , **H** ealth  , **P** rosperity **A** nd **F** rench **R** obots   **J** ust **F** or **Y** ou_

⁂❆❆❆✯❆✺❈✺❋☃❋☃❋☃❋ ✺❈✺❆✯❆❆❆⁂⁂⁂❆❆❆✯❆✺❈✺❋☃❋☃❋☃❋ ✺❈✺❆✯❆❆❆⁂⁂⁂❆❆❆✯❆✺❈✺❋☃❋☃❋☃❋ ✺❈✺❆✯❆❆❆⁂⁂⁂❆❆❆✯❆✺❈✺❋☃❋☃❋☃❋ ✺❈✺❆✯❆❆❆⁂⁂⁂❆❆❆✯❆✺❈✺❋☃❋☃❋☃❋ ✺❈✺❆✯❆❆❆⁂⁂⁂❆❆❆✯❆✺❈✺❋☃❋☃❋☃❋ ✺❈✺❆✯❆❆❆⁂⁂⁂❆❆❆✯❆✺❈✺❋☃❋☃❋☃⁂❆❆❆✯❆✺❈✺❋☃

_-lilgaaby_


End file.
